


Confinement

by NinisChickenSoo (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, EXO - Freeform, Humiliation, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsession, Psycho, Psychological, Smut, Stalker, Stalking, Virginity, dika, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NinisChickenSoo
Summary: He grabs the binocular and Vaseline before unzipping his pants. Kyungsoo loves watching. He sees himself as a watcher.





	Confinement

Straight teeth biting into plump, pink lips. Big, brown eyes looking nervously from side to side. The sound of leaves crackling in the wind. Kyungsoo knows he's well hidden as he sits on a thick branch in the tall garden tree. He has been waiting all day for the sun to settle so he could climb it. Unnoticed of course.

The brown backpack hanging from his shoulders contains all he needs this night. Binocular, notebook, Vaseline and a snack in case he gets hungry. He usually brings his camera in case he sees something worth remembering, but this time the camera is at home, forgotten in the rush of excitement to get out of the door.

His heart is beating heavy in his chest as he waits. One minute, five minutes, twelve minutes pass and he loses track of time. The waiting is worth it though, and eventually he sees what he has been longing for all day. The light in the bedroom turns on and Jongin enters. Kyungsoo sits back on the branch as comfortably as possible. He grabs the binocular and Vaseline before unzipping his pants.

He observes quietly as Jongin walks to the bedroom mirror and runs a hand through his messy, brown strands of hair. Kyungsoo has always been fond of that mirror. It's big, wide and placed in perfect lighting across the room. He often fantasizes about being fucked hard on Jongin's bed as he watches them in the mirror. It turns him on even more. He has always loved watching. He sees himself as a watcher.

One of his hands dips down into the can of Vaseline as the other grabs around the base of his dick and releases it from the confinement of his boxers. He's ready.

He observes as Jongin leans in towards the mirror and looks at himself. One of his tanned thumbs runs over dry lips and he moisturizes them with a cherry flavored lip balm. Kyungsoo watches. If he could kiss those lips, get a taste of sweet cherry and raw Jongin, he would be the happiest man on earth.

His hands begin to move. Up and down. Chilly air and tepid Vaseline making him even more sensitive to the touches, and before he knows it he's no longer thinking about kissing cherry-flavored lips. Instead, he imagines what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his shaft, bopping up a down in a steady pace. The yanking speeds up. His jaw goes slack. He knows he has to be quiet, but it's a challenge not to whine.

Adrenaline rushes to his brain when Jongin takes off his shirt and replaces it with a fresh one from the drawer. Kyungsoo wants to touch. Let his hands run over rock hard abs, grazing stiff nipples on the way up to wrap around strong, wide shoulders. And he wants Jongin to touch him as well. Feel Jongin's plush lips run along his jawline, down his neck and stop at his chest to twirl around rosy buds as strong fingers thrust in and out, scissoring Kyungsoo in preparation for what's yet to come.

Shallow breaths and hasty grunts fill the air. Jongin's name escapes into the darkness as a whisper when Kyungsoo rounds the finish line, shooting white streaks into his hand.

He forgot to bring tissues. It's not the first time.

He plucks a few leaves off the tree and wipes his hand and dick free from the mixture of cum and Vaseline. It feels good to leave cum stained leaves in Jongin's yard anyway. A piece of himself. A present.

He lets go of the leaves and watches as they fly in the air, swaying back and forth as if they were slow dancing.

When he dares to look again, Jongin is gone. The bedroom lighting has been turned off and Kyungsoo wonders for a moment if he has been caught. Then he remembers what time it is. Jongin must be in the kitchen, preparing dinner and Kyungsoo wants to keep watching, but he figures out it's time to go home. He didn't bring a jacket and fall is just around the corner.

His shoulders are shaking and he thinks his lips are starting to turn numb. It was worth it though.

He slings the backpack over his shoulders and climbs down the tree, satisfied with himself. Watching Jongin like that is the highlight of his otherwise boring life.

With both feet firmly on the ground, he glances around the neighborhood to make sure nobody has seen him.

A heart-shaped smile spreads across his lips as he sets in motion. He's in a good mood for the first time since the previous evening. Watching Jongin always makes him happy.

He just barely reaches the pavement when a voice cuts through thin air and paralyzes him. The voice belongs to Jongin.

"Hyung?" he asks hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do or what to answer. A throbbing sensation takes over the front of his pants. He loves it when Jongin calls him that. Hyung.

A few agonizing seconds passes before he dares to turn around. Tugging the straps of his backpack, he smiles and nods with eyes fixated on the bag of garbage in Jongin's left hand.

"It's so nice to see you! Don't you wanna come in?"

"It's getting late." Kyungsoo excuses himself. "I got to get home."

"Come on, hyung. Have dinner with me."

The front of Kyungsoo's pants begins to tingle. Adrenaline thumps through his skull and before he can think his head is moving up and down in consent. His heart skips a beat when he dares to look up and sees the bright smile radiating from Jongin's face. Knowing that he, Do Kyungsoo, is the cause of Jongin's smile makes him dizzy with pride.

Jongin throws out the garbage and motions for Kyungsoo to follow him inside.

Kyungsoo makes a mental note to check out the garbage some day. Why has he never thought of that? He imagines all the things he could find there. Food touched by Jongin's lips or maybe even tissues with crusty cum stains. His jaw goes slack by the thought and he has to pull himself together as Jongin shows him into the kitchen. He already knows where the kitchen is and where everything belongs, but Jongin doesn't know that. It's the first time Kyungsoo enters his house.

"Have a seat." Jongin says as he points at a chair by the table. "I'll get you a plate."

"It smells nice." Kyungsoo points out as he takes a seat with arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you." Jongin smiles. "It won't be long. Ten minutes tops."

"Can I use your bathroom?"

It's getting too tight in his pants now. He has to do something about it. The fact that he's sitting on Jongin's chair, in Jongin's kitchen, about to eat food prepared by Jongin, has his head spinning. He's a bit nauseous.

"Yeah of course. It's down the hall and to the left." Jongin points out the direction. Kyungsoo knows already.

With insecure steps, he walks down the hall. The tips of his fingers are trailing the wallpaper, occasionally bumping against paintings and posters.

He stops only 30 inches away from the bathroom door when his eyes catches sight of a photo of Jongin and his family. His father's face is scratched away with something sharp. Kyungsoo is surprised. He didn't know. Jongin has always seemed perfect in his eyes. Perfect appearance, perfect personality, perfect family, perfect grades in high school. Just perfect!

He turns towards the bathroom door, but doesn't enter. There's a staircase to the left, leading to the first floor and he considers going to the bedroom.. It will be easier to take care of his growing problem if he manages to get hold of a pair of used boxers or something similar. The thought alone makes him beyond excited.

He lists up the stairs on tippy toes. It won't take long. Jongin won't even notice.

Kyungsoo knows exactly where the bedroom is and goes straight for it. His eyes scan the furniture. The bed Jongin sleeps in. The mirror Kyungsoo associates with dirty fantasies. The drawer where Jongin keeps his clean boxers - and the laundry basket where he keeps the dirty ones.

The first contact Kyungsoo's hands make with the basket has him gasping for air. He doesn't even care that he leaks pre-cum when he opens the basket and a strong, musky scent hits his delicate nostrils. It's the smell of Jongin. Intoxicating euphoria.

When he pulls up a pair of boxers, his hips jerk forward. The movement is sudden, but doesn't surprise him. He's too busy processing the fact that he has found something that has been in contact with Jongin's cock.

His mouth pops open and he closes his eyes. The titillating scenery he finds himself in has already brought him too close to the edge.

The boxers are blue. Kyungsoo's favorite color. It matches Jongin's golden skin so well.

It doesn't take long before his nose is buried in the fabric. Goosebumps travels down his spine. The scent is stronger now and Kyungsoo is momentarily worried his heart will break through his rips.

His tongue slips out of his mouth. Wet and warm.

Pearly drops of drool ends on his shirt, but he doesn't care. He can't hold it back anymore. The sounds coming out of him alternate between low moans and needy whines. When the tip hits the fabric there's no turning back. He licks where Jongin's cock has touched. He licks where the scent of confined balls is stronger. He licks the soft, blue fabric without caring for the amount of lint he gets onto his tongue.

His orgasm is so strong his legs gives in under him and he falls to the floor with a noticeable bump.

Kyungsoo forgets all about fear for a moment. His legs are like spaghetti, his body like gew - and his heart races so fast he think he might die. But then reality hits him. The sound of footsteps on the stair has adrenaline rushing back, thumping hard against his skull. Jongin can't find him like this. On the floor with dirty, blue boxers in his hands and drool down his shirt.

He tosses the underwear into the laundry basket and slams the lid close. The sound is so loud he tenses up, eyes wide and shoulders almost reaching his ears. Jongin is just outside the door and Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do. He's busted.

The door slides opens with a lengthy creak.

Jongin's tall frame comes into view and Kyungsoo feels like he's about to pass out. His breathing stills as he watches the shiny object in Jongin's big hand. Blinking doesn't seem to be an option. It's too risky. One blink might be the last thing he does.

Jongin lifts his arm with a cold stare and points the knife at Kyungsoo.

"What are you doing here, Hyung?" he asks. "In my bedroom?"

Kyungsoo is too afraid to answer.

"And what were you doing with my laundry?"

Jongin's eyes scans Kyungsoo's body, starting from his fearful eyes, roaming down his trembling lips, rests for a few seconds too long at the drool on his shirt and stops at the sight of his crotch.

"Were you getting off by my laundry?" his lips pull up into a mocking smirk. "Did you cum in your pants? Do you want me that badly?"

Kyungsoo's eyes darts away for a second. He has always been aware of the risk of getting caught, but has never thought about the consequenses. It's not like he has done anything wrong. Never. He just likes to watch Jongin through windows while satisfying himself.

"Cute!" Jongin smirks at him. "Get over here."

He points the knife to the floor in front of his feet. Kyungsoo is too scared to disobey. He does as told and Jongin lifts the knife to press it lightly against his jaw where cold sweat is already forming.

"Get down on your knees." Jongin's voice is raspy and low as he speaks. "You're brave, Hyung. Allow me to reward you."

Kyungsoo has no idea what is about to happen. With eyes tightly shut in fear, he drops his trembling knees to the floor. An almost silent whimper leaves his mouth and he begs unknown forces that Jongin won't pick up on the sound. He dares to look up.

"Cute." Jongin repeats. "Remember to thank your mommy for giving you such beautiful eyes. They're the reason you're still alive."

Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable. He doesn't like that Jongin brings up his mother in such a situation, but he forgets when Jongin reaches down his free hand and unbuckles his belt. A familiar heat rushes to Kyungsoo's cheeks as he realizes how close he is to Jongin's crotch. The lower part of his stomach tightens with a tingle. The knife is still balancing against his jawline. He doesn't care.

His mouth starts to water and he's close to drooling again when Jongin is done unzipping his pants and pulls them down to his knees along with a pair of white boxers. White is Kyungsoo's favorite color. It looks so good against Jongin's skin. Makes him look better than Adonis.

He chokes on air. Jongin's rock hard cock is in front of his face.

It's different from what he imagined. A long, magnificent beast. Pubes trimmed and balls tight. He finds the real deal a thousand times better than any fantasy.

"Hyung." Jongin breaths out, making Kyungsoo's stomach flip. "Suck it."

He grabs around the base of his shaft and aims it down. The knife moves upwards and presses gently against Kyungsoo's cheek. A single drop of blood stains the tip of the blade as Jongin pushes his cock against soft, plump lips and Kyungsoo believes he is the luckiest man on earth when he feels Jongin slip inside.

For a moment he panics internally.

He has no clue what to do. It's the first time he's had a cock inside his mouth and the taste is strange. His jaw is a bit achy, but it's all he has ever dreamed about. His lips close softly around the hardness and slides up and down tentatively. The back of his tongue licks up along a big vein and twirls around the tip.

A grunt from Jongin startles him.

He looks up to see if he has done anything wrong and their eyes interlock.

"Keep looking at me." Jongin commands as he discards the knife by throwing it onto the bed.

Kyungsoo is relieved but doesn't dare to look anywhere else than up at Jongin. Narrow, dark eyes stare back at him and they're much prettier than what he remembers. It would be wonderful to stare into them for an eternity.

Jongin reaches out for Kyungsoo's head and intertwines his fingers in the short, black hair. With a firm grasp around the roots, he gains control over the situation. When he begins to thrust, Kyungsoo surrenders completely by relaxing his throat. It feels uncomfortable at first. He can't breathe and it hurts. He likes it though. The erratic moans spilling from Jongin are the sweetest music to his ears. It's worth it.

He thinks about what he can do to make it even better. In the, end his hands move up on their own to squeeze the golden skin on his bum.

"Oh shit!" Jongin exclaims and Kyungsoo thinks he's about to cum. "I'm gonna shoot too fast."

With a slick pop he pulls out. Emptiness. Kyungsoo is coughing violently, but he wants more.

"Stand up." Jongin orders and Kyungsoo stands up, dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Take off your pants." Jongin demands and Kyungsoo takes off his pants.

The dark spot on the front of his red boxers is profound. He shrinks at the realization. Busted again.

"I was right!" Jongin laughs. "You really did get off by my laundry, didn't you?"

A nagging feeling in the back of Kyungsoo's consciousness tells him to be ashamed. It's a humiliating situation, but he wants more. More embarrassment. More of Jongin. Just more! He can't get enough.

Jongin doesn't have to tell him what to do anymore. He takes off his shirt and the sticky boxers. There's something dangerously racking about standing in front of Jongin in his birthday suit. Fully naked. Exposed as his manhood is being evaluated with a heavy glance.

He grows a little more.

"You're thick!" Jongin exclaims in surprise.

Kyungsoo knows. His length is nothing much to brag about, but the thickness is intense.

A sheepish smirk creeps onto Jongin's lips again as he steps out of his own pants and boxers that have fallen down to his ankles. He steps out of them while removing his shirt and positions himself behind Kyungsoo. They're both naked now. Naked and alone in Jongin's bedroom.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes at the feathery touches of hands wrapping themselves around his waist. He looks down and observes how Jongin's fingers run up and down his tummy, caressing the soft, pale skin before gently grazing his dick. The pleasure is strong. He's already fully grown and rock hard.

The hands move to the sides, grab around his hips and push him forward. Jongin's defined chest pushes against his back, forcing him to bend over the edge of the bed.

Kyungsoo can't believe his luck. His hands clasp at the bed sheets, his shins are supported by the edge of the bed and his ass is pressed against Jongin's cock.

"Hyung." Jongin breathes in his ear. "Relax."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and loosens up the muscles in his face while Jongin kneels down behind him.

At the first lick against his balls, he cries out. At the second lick, he attempts to breathe through it. When the third lick comes, he slams his chest into the sheets, exposing even more of himself.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Jongin teases him with the tip of his tongue still playing with Kyungsoo's balls.

"Aah! Ah-"

Kyungsoo's moans turn into high pitched whines and he buries his face in the sheets when Jongin presses sweet butterfly kisses all over his ass and thick thighs. He thinks Jongin might be prepping him. He doesn't need much prepping though. All he wants is for Jongin to fuck him. Hard and violently. Right now.

A sharp pain cuts one buttock and startles him. A strong heat follows and he looks towards the knife. It's gone from the bed. Jongin has cut his ass and he doesn't know how severe it is.

´The edge of the blade runs across pale skin and into his dark crease. The gentle pressure is not enough to actually cut him, but he freezes in fear as the blade runs over the puckered rim.

He's terrified. Fears the worst.

"Has anyone ever told you..." Jongin pauses to drag out the tension. "... your ass looks delicious?"

"N-no..."

"Really? Have you only been fucked by blind people?"

Kyungsoo blushes if it's even possible to blush more than he is already, and hides his face in the bed sheets. Jongin removes the knife and tosses it onto the floor. The mood has changed.

"Kyungsoo?" he asks with a serious voice. "Are you a virgin?"

Kyungsoo refuses to look at him as he answers.

"Yes."

Silence fills the room. Kyungsoo is suddenly aware of the drool running from his mouth into the sheets. He fears Jongin won't be with him anymore. That Jongin isn't interested in virgins and he feels stupid for thinking that a perfect guy like Jongin is interested in having sex with a looser like him.

The self-destructive thoughts end abruptly when he hears a swoosh in the air followed by a sharp smack to his unharmed buttock. He cries out in ecstasy. It feels so good.

"Rule number one," Jongin instructs him. "Call me Master."

An even harder smack hits his ass and he muffles a cry in the salivated bed sheets.

"Rule number two: Always obey your Master."

Another smack hits him on the same spot.

"Rule number three: This is our dirty, little secret. Don't tell anyone."

When the fourth smack hits him, it's too much emotionally. He wants more. He can't get enough. But the intense pleasure results in a torrent of tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Jongin hesitates when he notices, but Kyungsoo is quick to speak up.

"M-more!" he stammers through heavy sobs. "Please, M-master! Give me m-more!"

Fear overcome him again. What if Jongin won't fuck him when he's crying? Or what if he wants him to beg even more?

He tenses up at the sensation of a cold, lubed finger being inserted in his ass. The feeling is nice at first and he relaxes. But then the finger begins to move, spreading the lube inside of him. It's a bit achy, but he's quick to adjust. The second finger adds an uncomfortable pressure and the scissoring motions burn like a fire. The third finger provides pure agony and when Jongin inserts the fourth finger Kyungsoo can do nothing but surrender.

This is what he wants. The pain is unpredictably strong, but he has been dreaming about this for years. There's no way he's going to back out now.

"Master?" he sniffles and Jongin flinches at the sound.

"Yes, Hyung?"

"Please fuck me!"

Jongin keeps silent as he continues to thrust the four fingers in and out in a painfully slow pace.

"Please!" Kyungsoo begs. "I can't wait any longer!"

The four fingers disappear and leave him with an empty feeling It's soon replaced when Jongin presses the tip of his cock against Kyungsoo, breaching the entrance. Kyungsoo makes a face and grunts displeased. It hurts. Not in a good way.

"Relax." Jongin whispers to his ears.

He enters slowly. Inch by inch. Piece by piece while pressing sweet kisses against Kyungsoo's back, shoulder, neck, and hairline. Once he's completely entered, Kyungsoo turns his head and catches his lips in a soft kiss. Their first kiss. It's incredibly intimate. Slow and exploring. Intensified by the connection between their bodies.

Jongin's lips tastes like sweet cherry.

There's a fire within Kyungsoo and he needs it to be extinguished.

"I'm ready." he whispers when he's fully adjusted to Jongin's girth.

Jongin pulls out and slams back into him with a force that takes him by surprise. He's pushed down onto his belly with feet dangling in the free air at the edge of the bed. Jongin sits up straight with both legs on each side of Kyungsoo's thick thighs. His eyes are intensely fixated on the plump ass in front of him. He grabs each buttock in his hands and spread them aside so he can watch himself slide in and out, pounding into Kyungsoo's already abused hole.

Blood has already been smeared all over one buttock and he uses a corner of the white bedsheets to wipe the most away.

Every muscle in Kyungsoo's arms and back keeps flexing as Jongin pounds deep into him. He is past the point of moaning and grunting. His face is buried in a pillow as he screams and cries harder than he has ever done before. The pleasure is too much for him and he might lose his voice.

Salty tears and drool mix with his muffled screams in the pillow. Jongin keeps slamming into his prostate while Kyungsoo's twitching boner slides between his belly and the soft bed sheets. He's a bit sore from cumming twice already.

He feels a strong, forceful hand wrap around the back of his neck to press his face deeper into the pillow.

He can't breathe. Dizziness takes over as he slowly chokes to the sound of Jongin's loud grunts and skin clasping against skin.

He turns silent, but Jongin doesn't notice because he's too busy chasing his own orgasm.

Kyungsoo spills cum everywhere. It's the last thing he remembers before everything turns black. It doesn't bother him that Jongin keeps going. It only saddens him that he won't be awake to feel hot cum spurting up his ass.

When he wakes up he's carefully tucked into soft blankets. It smells nice and fresh.

He's alone in Jongin's bedroom and can't remember how he got dressed in one of Jongin's pajamas. It's the red one. Kyungsoo's favorite color. He has seen Jongin wear it a couple of times and it looks so good against his golden skin.

He tries to sit up but is unable to do so.

An uncomfortable pain shoots up his rectum and makes him hiss. Worse is that his hands are captured above his head. He looks up to discover that they have been cuffed to a bar in the metallic headboard. It confuses him.

The sound of a flushing toilet and running water has him looking towards the door where Jongin's tall frame appears not long after. He's wearing a green pajama. Kyungsoo's favorite color. It looks so good on him.

Kyungsoo sends him a questioning look, but he ignores it as he crawls into the bed and snuggles close to Kyungsoo's body.

"Why am I cuffed?"

"I don't want you to run away." Jongin answers with a sweet smile as he rests his head on Kyungsoo's chest.

"I won't run away."

"I know."

Jongin's hand caresses Kyungsoo's belly beneath the pajama, creating playful goosebumps on pale skin.

"Jongin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jongin doesn't answer.

"I love you." Kyungsoo repeats. He really means it when he says he won't run away after knowing what it's like to be with his precious Jongin.

"Then let me take care of you." Jongin whispers before capturing Kyungsoo's lips in a kiss as soft and sweet as their first kiss. It tastes like cherry.


End file.
